My Dying Wish
by ReniaTehFireBender
Summary: Ludwig made Feliciano a promise and he intends to keep it; but can he keep it together when everything comes crashing down? / human!Hetalia, thats what I'm using, so it's Italy and Germany, for those who didn't know :3 WARNING: references to Christianity and a possible development of ItaGer, not sure yet xD and character death later :3
1. The Promise

(a/n: ok, so, first off: I don't own Hetalia D: also, this is an ItaGer Fic. If you don't like ItaGer, it's not exactly a story you'll like XD also, I'm thinking its friendship and possibly one-sided romance, but I have no bloody idea where this is going to just bear with me XD hope you like it, please v&c, no flames please :D)

"So ... You promise?" Asked a small, childish voice, tentative and hopeful, masking the slightest bit of fear.

There was a gruff sigh, a shift and the sound of scraping metal.

"Yes, I promise. I'll even pinky swear," A deep, gravely voice replied, fond. The voice was a little slurred, though not with the telltale signs of alcohol.

"And ... Ludwig?"

"Yes, Feli?"

"We really will be best friends forever, right?"

"Of course. I went through all that trouble with Lovino, your brother, didn't I?"

"Yea ... " Feliciano trailed off, beaming happily despite the wreckage around him.

Ludwig laid his head down on the cold, hard ground, his vision blurring around the car wreckage surrounding him. He took Feliciano's hand, murmuring something quietly before losing consciousness to the symphony of wailing sirens.

(a/n: real short, but just for the time being, it's just to get you guys started with a little bit of a cliffhanger XD)


	2. A Visiting Day

(a/n: bleh. I love this story, but I hate it too. It's all, like, sad and stuff D: )

It had been 4 years; 4 years since that night and a year and 8 months since he'd been diagnosed with HIV/AIDS. There wasn't a day that went by that Ludwig didn't think about his promise to Feliciano or Feli's degenerating state. He tried to visit as often as he could, but Ludwig was kept busy and Feliciano had been moved to a hospital where visiting hours were strict and testing was being done almost constantly. Those at the hospital were working as fervently to save Feliciano as Ludwig was, the blond researching in his free time and studying medicine even though he already had a masters in his field of engineering.

Today, a Sunday, was one of the days that he could spend the entire day at the hospital, visiting Feli after going to the church he used to frequent and seeing the first service for the bedridden Italian boy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X

"Ludwig? Ah, Ludwig! Ciao!" Feliciano beamed happily, his sleep hazy eyes focused on his friend.

"Feli, Guten morgen! I saw the service again this morning; I think you'll really like this one!

The sermon was really interesting!"

Ludwig and Feliciano spent the entire day chatting and catching up, lapsing into silence only as they ate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X

(Later that evening)

"Ludwig, you look exhausted! Why don't you call it a night, go home to bed? We can't have you getting sick." Feliciano said with a fond smile, sympathetic.

Ludwig blinked slowly, chuckling softly.

"I do suppose I'm a little tired, but I'm allowed to go into work late tomorrow, I'm not due in until noon, and we've got an hour left of visiting time!" He argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

Feliciano's eyes twinkled with mixed amusement and contentment.

"Then how about you tell me about that job you speak so highly of? I never get to hear about it!"

With a laugh, Ludwig said "Well ..." He hesitated, continuing in a quieter voice, the mirth drained from his face. "I didn't want to remind you of the world you're missing."

Suddenly, Ludwig looked at Feliciano; his eyes were full of pain, and he quickly bowed his head

"Hey," Feliciano smiled gently, putting a hand on his friend's arm. "I'm not missing anything, thanks to you."

Ludwig grimaced, taking the boy's small, delicate hand in his large, rough one, unable to look him in the eye.

"Ludwig?" He asked gently.

"I-I'm sorry," the tall blond replied, dragging the side of his palm crudely against his cheeks, clearing his silent tears. "It's just ... I shouldn't have pushed you into joining me in going out to get a drink that night, its- ... it's my fault you're like this! I'm so, so incredibly sorry, Feli!" He let his head hang, still silently crying.

Feliciano squeezed Ludwig's hand comfortingly, resting the other hand on his shoulder and smiling sadly.

"Ludwig, hush, there's no need for you to go around blaming people, especially not yourself; there's no one to blame for this. God has a strange way of doing things, but he's got it all planned out. If I die, so be it; if I live, then that's that. There are no changing things and there's no getting out of God's plan, and blaming you only makes things worse for the both of us. Why don't we enjoy our time before it's all run out?" Feliciano chided, wearing a fond smile. He tugged gently at Ludwig's chin, making him look him in the eyes.

He wiped away the excess tears, smiling still.

"Remember when we first met?" He asked, his amusement bubbling up again. "You were so harsh, but I never gave up. You were a tough nut to crack, but I think I got through to you just fine."

Ludwig smiled gratefully.

"So much has changed since then," he said quietly.

"Not that much," Feliciano reminded him. "You're still Ludwig, I'm still Feliciano; you're still an engineer, I'm still useless."

Feliciano chuckled, his eyes bright yet weighed with fatigue, something Ludwig quickly picked up on.

"You look tired, so you should rest. Rest is the best way for you to keep yourself healthy and to get better quickly!" He announced, standing up and grabbing his overcoat from the back of his chair.

Feliciano laughed, beaming once more.

"Oh, I suppose I'm a little tired," he said, mimicking Ludwig.

The two laughed, bidding each other goodnight, ciao, and guten nacht.

(a/n: I honestly love this Feli, he's got this resigned sense of humor that I have to adore. I'm going to hate the ending for this :'P well, v&c please, and no flames! Thanks guys! :D)


	3. My Life As A Teenage Cripple

(a/n: in this chapter, it's changing Point Of View because I can't have Ludwig at the hospital with Feli at every waking moment, much to my dismay, so it's marked who it's talking about before it starts XD and, yes, Ludwig is an ex-soldier; no, I have no details on that; and yea, feli is 3 years younger than ludwig. Hes 19, ludwig is 22. It fits the picture in my mind :D also, the Italian in here is from google translate because im American and my friend who speaks Italian is unreachable atm xD feel free to correct me, just kindly please :3)

_**Feliciano:**_

'Beep ... beep ... beep ... '

A ... A heart rate ... Monitor? Was that what the Doctor had called it last time he was in?

'I think so ... ' Feliciano thought. 'Yea, an HRM for short,'

He recognized it without opening his eyes now, without needing to see it or to see the stick that labeled it.

He sighed, unwilling to open his eyes to the harsh hospital lights and the array of machines he was hooked up to.

'To keep me healthy ... '

He'd lost his appetite altogether long ago, slowly losing weight until he was nothing more than a skeleton. Ludwig had worried; he tried to hide it from Feliciano, but he wasn't as dumb as people thought he was.

Suddenly he felt a shift in his nether-organs, and he smiled wryly.

"Ah, Lovino? Scusa se ti disturbo ancora, ma ho bisogno di un po di ... aiuto." Feliciano called, his voice warm and placating.

He was really weak now, due to getting all his nutrients through an IV tube, and couldn't get up to go the the toilet on his own anymore. Lovino, his nurse and actually a distant cousin of his, was always in a foul mood.

" ... Again? Why are you such a wimp? Can't you just hold it for once?" Lovino muttered, making his otherwise silent entrance. "C'mon, let's get you up. Don't fall on me, you estupido."

Feliciano chuckled, leaning heavily on Lovino to get up but quickly finding his feet. Together, they slowly made their way to the bathroom. Lovino stood in the doorway with his back to Feliciano, to give him privacy but to be there in case he fell.

"That big oaf that's always visiting you ... is he your friend or something?

Feliciano suppressed his laughter, turning to lovino and putting a hand on his shoulder to both show he was done and to keep himself supported, like the way an old person would use a cane. Only once he was back in bed and comfortable did he answer his dark-haired companion.

"Still spending time with Antonio, I see." He joked, smiling fondly.

"Don't ignore my question!"

"Don't worry, I'll get to it. Antonio is kind and patient. He'll listen to you even if you're cursing him. I can see why you like to be around him."

"Where are you going with this again?" Lovino groaned, annoyed.

" 'That big oaf' that visits, he's rather kind as well. Overly serious about being neat and terrible company if one is angry, but wonderful otherwise."

Feliciano beamed at Lovino, making Lovino's scowl deepen.

"Il suo nome è Ludwig."

"Ludwig, eh? He sounds like a jock, like meathead. Did you meet at a gay-bar or something?"

Feliciano laughed, his clear, high tenor momentarily filling the room.

"No, no, we were originally business partners."

"Okay, yea, I don't know what kind of job you had before but I really don't want to know now."

This time, a laugh was drawn from booth of them, two similar tenors filling hospital quarters.

They were both just catching their breath when there was a knock at the door and the soft voice of Elizaveta, the charge nurse of the hospital, called.

"Feli! It's time for blood work! It shouldn't take long." She said, bringing a small tray of tools in with her.

He sighed, giving her a kind smile.

'This is going to be a long day ... '

_(A/n - ** it means 'His name is Ludwig' and 'Ah, Lovino? I'm sorry to bother you again, but I need some ... help.' And, like I said, google translate people xD just doing my best here)_

_** Ludwig:**_

The sea washed around his bare feet, adding a chill to the warm evening. Ludwig grinned, his eyes warm and full of mirth as he turned to Feliciano.

"Okay, so, it's not quite a normal sunset, but, look how the clouds make the sea and the sky meld into each other." Ludwig said, chuckling at Feliciano's awe filled expression.

"Wow! You're right Ludwig! That's so cool!" Feli breathed, his eyes wide and his smile wider.

The chill was slowly yet steadily growing under the half clouded sunset, the sand no long heated by the sun's rays and the tide out, miles away from the two. Feliciano giggled, suddenly flinging his hands out to the sides, narrowly missing Ludwig, and ran ahead, crowing in joy and happiness. Ludwig laughed, not following but smiling fondly and continuing his slow pace.

All of a sudden the temperature dropped and the clouds crowded in, dark and menacing, flashing with lightning. The sea turned a few shades darker, boiling and soupy like ink.

Ludwig's eyes widened as he saw the gathering wave; it was hard to miss it considering how huge it was, at least 10 meters tall and as wide as a 6 or 7 of Feli. He started to call out to warn his slight friend but his voice caught in his throat. Feli was still laughing and running, his arms out like wings, totally unaware of the impending flood. Ludwig stopped in his tracks, unable to force himself to continue any further.

The wave drew closer, confirming Ludwig's fears as it headed towards Feliciano. Ludwig tried to call to Feli again, tried to move and to run, but he couldn't do anything but sit and watch, useless. He was unable to even close his eyes or look away as the wave struck, seemingly swallowing the Italian boy whole.

Suddenly his whole body was released, as though freed from ice or manacles.

He jerked upward, breathing hard with his fair, blond hair glued to his forehead and the back of his neck with sweat.

'A dream,' he thought, breathing a sigh of relief and putting a hand over his still racing heart. 'But … that's got to be more than a dream. I remember that day. Feli, the dummkopf, got soaked to the bone by a 5 meter tall wave even though I'd warned him. He ended up with a cold, saying that it was worth spending the day with me on the beach.'

Ludwig scrubbed his face with his hand, the horror of his dream swept to the side like cobwebs. Checking his clock, he realized the sun would be rising soon if not now.

'5:02 … a soldier's habit from the old days, I suppose.'

He got up, stretching his arms and his back and yawned, going to his kitchen to start on breakfast. Even after breakfast the room was immaculate. He smiled, the slightest upturn of the corners of his mouth, proud of his cleanliness.

His smile turned into a grimace as he remembered the night Feliciano had offered make him dinner, back when they were more business partners than friends.

'Gah, he made a mess!' Ludwig thought with a growl. 'the kitchen was a wreck and he even managed to get some of the mess into the hallway; though I suppose his cooking made up for it, at least a little bit. The boy sure knows how to make good pasta.'

As he went about his morning, he couldn't help but worry about Feli. At the rate things were going, he didn't have very long. Soon enough, a head cold could be the end of him.

Ludwig sighed, rubbing at his eyes.

'This is going to be a long day ... '


	4. The Walls Of Jericho

_(a/n: Globness, guys I'm such a bad person. I'm sorry theres no updates any sooner xP thought i really can't tell if anyone is actually reading this and, if they are, whether its any good or not :P please c&v! then i can work on it with your feedback and make it better for you guys! please and thanks :D also, I worked on this and chpt 4 on the way to and back from a church camp i went to and had amazing ideas there so, yea, this will have religious ideas and such. IF YOU DON'T LIKE CHRISTIANITY OR THE IDEA OF ITALY BEING A CHRISTIAN, YOU WON'T LIKE THIS STORY.)_

**XxXxX**

There was a soft knock at the door. Feli turned to see that it was Elizaveta again, here to take blood once more and to check up on him.

"Morning Feli! How are you feeling today?" She asked, smiling widely.

"Ciao! I feel good, better than before!" He replied, beaming just as broadly as her.

"You look a little better, a little less pale. Think you might be fighting it?"

"I don't know!"

He laughed, happily ignorant of his rekindling health. He hummed while Elizaveta drew blood, taking the now-half full vial and putting it on her tray for testing later.

She gently took his chin, pulling him to face her so she could check his pupils, shining a light in his eyes to test how they dilated. After also checking his breathing, heart rate, and for symptoms of some common illnesses she left him to his quiet room.

A while ago Lovino had set up a divider in Feliciano's room, claiming to need to stay there to check up on him and putting it up for 'his privacy'. Feliciano could hear the boy behind his divider, up and moving about by this time of day.

" ... ah shi-NONONONONONO! DAMMIT! ... Ah! Fuck! ... "

'What in the world is he doing?' Feliciano thought, chuckling quietly. 'Well, either way ... Hmm ... It'd be fun to surprise him, and I'm curious as to his reaction ... Hmm ... '

"Lovi?" He called tentatively.

"What do you want?" He replied, sticking his head out from behind the divider to see Feliciano.

The bedridden boy just grinned, motioning his nurse over.

"What?Do you have to piss again or something?" He asked gruffly, walking over to stand next to the hospital bed in which Feli was laying.

"No, no, not that ... I just ... a little ... ah ... peckish, I think is the word ... "

Feliciano beamed, suppressing his joyful laughter.

As it slowly dawned on Lovino he grinned just as hugely as Feliciano, letting out a whoop and calling for Elizaveta.

**XxXxX**

Over the past few days Feliciano had been growing stonger and stronger, eating some, though not much, and even standing up, something he hadn't done since he was hospitalized.

Thanks to these developments even Lovino had abandoned his uniform of scowls and frowns, though he pretended he didn't care all the same. The two had grown surprisingly close over Feliciano's stay and Elizaveta had noticed, even commenting on how they may as well be brothers with the way they treated each other.

Today was no different, with Feli shuffling around his room with his IV, Lovino scolding him for making so much noise and for almost tripping himself, and Elizaveta watching, concerned but overjoyed just the same.

"Guys! Guys! I've never been able to stand this long before!" Feliciano called, excited and giggling.

"Yea, yea, big deal." Lovino said, secretly glowing with pride at his cousins recovery.

"Are you tired at all, Feli? You ought to rest ... " Eliza fretted, her brow creased in worry.

"No, look, I'm fine! Just wait til Luddy see's me! He'll be so happy!"

With a big grin Feli turned to walk to Elizaveta, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

**XxXxX**

**~Having been bedridden for over 4 months hadn't done Feliciano any favors, but he'd been learning rather quickly. And, of course, Elizaveta was more than happy to baby him while he was re-learning to walk; Feliciano played the role of a child well with his random bouts of giggling and the fact that he still needed assistance in getting to the bathroom, with his shuffling footsteps and clumsiness.~**

**XxXxX**

Suddenly Feliciano stopped in his tracks, the grin falling from his face with a groan. He slumped against the wall, his breath hitching in his throat and becoming a shallow wheezing.

The blood drained from his face, leaving him even more pale and sickly than before.

Lovino shot up from his chair, rushing to Feliciano's side, his eyes wide with fear.

"Feli? Feli! What the hell is going on?" He shouted, panicky.

Feli put his back to the wall, sliding to the floor as his breathing worsened. His IV had ripped out of his arm, the cord having been long enough for him to walked around or to lie in bed but not to lie on the floor, but he didn't even notice. His chest was falling and rising rapidly, his wheezing grating upon his throat, making him grimace as he fought for breath.

"Feli! Stay with me!" Eliza cried, having fled to his side soon after Lovino.

He sat with black crowding at the edges of his vision, drowning in the air. Silent tears ran down his face at the thought of it ending here and now.

"L-Ludwig ... He ... Where ... is ... Lud ... Wig ... " Feliciano gasped, flinching at his own words as they tore from his throat.

And, suddenly, with a last fear filled glance at Lovino, everything went black.

XxXxX

_(a/n- I feel like I'm really hating on Feli D: I promise, it's just part of the story! XD and, next chapter involves Luddy (Of course) so ... yaaayyyy :DDD hope you guys like it! C&V please!)_


	5. Walking Dead

(a/n – heres chappie numero four! :D)

When Ludwig walked into the hospital he knew something was wrong. He had called to Feliciano from the door way but the boy remained motionless and silent as the blond entered into the room, his footsteps echoing loudly in the silent room. Ludwig knew he was a deep sleeper, but he'd never had trouble rousing the boy from his heavy slumber before.

Upon closer inspection Ludwig realized that Feliciano was more pale than usual, and that his usual restlessness in sleep was gone.

The only sign that Feliciano was even alive at all was the faint rising and falling of his chest and the beeping of the heart rate monitor and even that was unusually slow and unsteady.

He walked to his bedside, his face creased in concern. He noticed that some of Feli's hair had fallen into his eyes, and he absently brushed it to the side, smiling gently at the boy.

Just as he tucked Feliciano's hair behind his ear Eliza walked in, startling him.

"O-oh, hi … I-I just-" He stuttered, his face red.

"N-no, sorry to intrude," Eliza started awkwardly, scratching the back of her head with an apologetic smile. "I just came to check up on him."

"What happened? Why won't he wake up?"

"He …"

Eliza grimaced.

"He was getting better, for a while; eating, even walking on his own for a bit. He was so excited to show you. Yesterday he just suddenly collapsed and blacked out. He hasn't woken up yet."

Eliza started at Ludwig's horrified look, quickly adding:

"B-but all his vitals are stable! He isn't even bruised or anything! He's fine, Ludwig, he's fine!" She soothed.

Ludwig sighed, running a hand through his light hair in frustration.

"I … I know … I just don't want him to make himself worse. I don't really know what I'll do if … if he …" His face contorted in anxiousness .

"Ludwig," Eliza started hesitantly, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You know there's no 'if', right?"

His face fell and he gritted his teeth, his eye's clear, blue pools of anguish. He shoulders rolled forward as he slumped against the wall in an attempt to stay upright, hunched over under the weight of his grief.

"… I know …" He said softly.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig, I've got to go back to work. You stay in case he wakes up, okay?" She said tenderly, leaving quietly and letting the door shut with a soft _'click'_.

After that, Ludwig was left in silence, the only sounds in the room being the heart rate monitor and Feli's ragged, uneven breathing.

Ludwig turned to Feli only to find the brunette looking him with clear concern in his chocolate eyes.

"Oh … ah … Guten Morgen- sort of …" He said, his body rigid with tension. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," The boy replied, his brow crinkling with the frown that now spread across his thin lips.

"A-ah," Ludwig stammered. "Is that so?"

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Luddy," Feliciano started. "You don't need to worry. Cherish every little blessing that comes to you, lest you end up with nothing. You don't want to be old and bitter and to look back and see how many times you could've had fun, all the wasted opportunities left in your wake. I know this hurts, Luddy, but even though it hurts we have to bleed. I'm ready to let go, I've relinquished my hold on this world while still being here … Shouldn't you be ready to let go? I-I heard a quote once, I don't remember who said it but it goes something like this: 'Live as that you were to die tomorrow; learn as though you were to live forever.' Do I make any sense Luddy? All I want is for you to be okay, I don't want you to end up bitter and alone, because you're too important."

"Feli …"

Ludwig cut off there, feeling anger bubbling up within him and threatened to break through and unleash its stinging current on the poor bedridden boy. Ludwig bit his tongue, physically trying not to loose it.

Unfortunately, every dam can only hold for so long, and this one didn't last.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO HAPPY WITH JUST DYING LIKE THIS? HOW CAN YOU JUST LET EVERYONE GO SO EASILY?!"

His voice echoes through the silent room and the blond's rigid posture and hurt, angry expression told of more to come.

Feli, on the other hand, was speechless as his face contorted in a mix of conflicting emotions. He was confused by just what Ludwig meant, angry at what he was implying, saddened that Ludwig really thought what he believed that meant.

'_Not now Feli … Let Luddy get it out first.'_ Feliciano chastised himself, taking a deep breath and turning back to Ludwig, now more composed.

"You're so happy to-to just sit there as you waste away! Have you even SEEN yourself recently?! You're a walking skeleton! You just smile as though nothings wrong and it's a definite that we'll see each other again tomorrow when we both know that, honestly, you won't last more than a few weeks, AT BEST! And yet, while I sit here and watch you wither away when there's nothing I can do about it even though it really is my fault that you're like this, you want me to just LET GO?! JUST LIKE THAT?!" Ludwig shouted, his face bright red with an angry blush, tears brimming and almost ready to flow.

Feliciano stared at Ludwig with a horrified look on his face, looking from Ludwig to his knobby knuckled hands and back, the realization dawning over his face making Ludwig flinch.

"L-Ludwig … Can I … Can you pass me a mirror?" He asked quietly.

Ludwig scowled, unwilling to let Feli see how much it hurt that Feli didn't use the stupid nickname he'd given to Ludwig so long ago. He asked a nurse, handing the small hand-mirror she'd given him to Feliciano.

The little brunette boy stared at himself, his wide, horrified eyes seemingly searching his gaunt face, his hollow cheeks and sunken-in eyes, his dull brown hair and his drooping curl.

Only then did he notice that his arms were trembling with the effort of holding up the small hand mirror for so long.

His arms were skinny, the bones in his wrists, elbows, and shoulders protruding sharply, looking almost painful. His legs were largely the same, skin and bone and sharp, slightly swollen joints.

Ludwig watched silently, horror etched all over Feliciano's face. The boy surveyed himself again, his eyes growing wider and wider, seemingly the size of dinner plates.

He turned to face Ludwig, looking between the blond and his own face in the mirror.

"Well? What's the point of all this? Did you not realize how utterly decrepit you are at this point?" Ludwig asked, his voice icy and cutting.

"I-I just … and you …" Feli stuttered, clearly distressed.

Then he promptly burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Luddy! … I-I didn't realize … and you had to … I … I'm so sorry!" He cried, his breath hitching in his throat as he began to wheeze.

Ludwig gasped, his eyes widening as he rushed to Feliciano's side. He took the brunette's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Breathe, Feli, breathe! I'm sorry I startled you … Just focus on your breathing. Calm down, it's okay." He murmured quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed and sitting Feliciano up, leaning the frail boy against him.

He helped Feliciano to sit up straight, holding the boys arm's above his head.

"Your arms, try to keep them up. It'll open up your lungs and help you to breathe. Now you need to calm down Feli. Relax. Cry if you need to, but calm down. Breathe."

As Feliciano's breathing gradually got better, the wheezing stopping and his breaths deeper, he slipped his arms from Ludwig's grasp, taking them and gripping the front of his shirt instead, tears still streaming down his face.

"Ludwigo, I'm so sorry! I never realized, and you had to put up with me, and I-I just … I'm sorry, mio amici, mi dispiace, perdonami!" He cried, clutching Ludwigs shirt as he sobbed, his hysteria clear in his pitched and strained voice and his face, contorted in horror and sorrow.

"Feli, sh, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's not your fault, none of it is. I'm just … I just don't want to lose you. Really, none of it is your fault." Ludwig murmured, his hand rubbing light circles on Feliciano's lower back in an attempt to sooth the panic-stricken boy.

Feliciano eventually calmed down, slowly loosening his grip on Ludwig's shirt. As his tears slowed and his breathing returned to normal, he pulled away from Ludwig, scrubbing at his face to clear it of tears. Feliciano say, his head hung low and his shoulders hunched in, unable to meet Ludwig's eyes.

Said blond was watching Feliciano the whole time, his concerned gaze glued to the boy.

"I-I'm sorry, Ludwig, for everything. For not realizing how tough it is on you, for panicking, for being such a wimp …" He trailed off, his voice quivering.

Ludwig scowled, roughly pulling Feliciano into another hug. Holding the boy to him tightly, he murmured something quietly enough so that Feliciano wouldn't hear him. Feliciano frowned, confused, but decided to ignore it.

The two sat in their awkward hug, silent; but they both knew. They understood each other better in those moments than they'd ever understood each other before.

And so, they sat in their comfortably awkward silence; because as long as the two of them were alive, then maybe things weren't so bad.

(a/n - okay, so, first I apologize for the crappy ending :P it was, like, 6 pages long in word and would be another 7 if I didn't end it soon :P also, its been so long! I'm sorry! I just have to finish chapter 5 and then I can post everything, I've already finished chapter 6 so theres no wait on that :P hope you guys liked it! R&R please! :D)


End file.
